Welcome to the World of Pokemon!
by SweetbunThorn
Summary: This was written for my friend, Castle, who has a love of human transforming into Pokémon stories. Mild cursing.


_'I should've stayed home...'_ Castle thought as sickening wave after sickening wave hit him hard. Currently the teenager was sitting in his algebra class, barely listening as his teacher droned on and on. His brown locks were plastered to his damp forehead as another wave took over. _'I-I can't stay awake any...more...'_ That was his last thought as the teen fainted. Hearing the class call his name echoed throughout Castle's over heated mind, but one unfamiliar voice rang clear.

"Welcome! This is the portal that leads to the world inhabited by only Pokémon. Beyond this gateway, many new adventures, and fresh experiences await your arrival! Before you depart for adventure, you must answer some questions."

 _'Pokémon? As in the RPG where you catch creatures? I get to be a Pokémon?' "_ Q-Questions?"

"Be truthful when you answer them. Now are you ready?"

"Yes?"

"Then...let the questions begin!" The voice cried "What Pokémon would you like to be?"

"Which one? I guess a Vulpix." _'The little six tailed fox had always managed to steal my heart.'_

"Are you a male or a female?"

Castle thought for a moment "Either would be fine by me."

"Relax. Calm yourself...You'll wake up soon."

"Wha-"

Castle bolted awake and nearly fell from his spot on the blue sheeted infirmary bed. The teen looked wildly around the pristine white room, that voice...was it watching him? Another wave hit him, but this one was filled with pain. The brunette held himself as his body shook from the tremors and his eyesight started to blur. The teen looked down at his hands as they started to form into reddish-brown paws. He held back a yell as he felt something push at the back of his jeans.

Six, short, small, and curled reddish-brown tails sprouted from his pants as his hair started to turn orange. With a yelp, Castle fled from the nurse's office with a stumble in his step as his body began to shrink. He zipped though the empty hallways with his clothes flying behind him. The slapping patter of his barefeet changed to the scratching of his claws. A large glowing portal opened in front of the teenager, who ran through without hesitation. A bright light shown in front of him, giving Castle a moment of blindness.

"Welcome!"

 _'That voice!'_

"A new life before you awaits! No more human life! Enjoy your life as a female Vulpix!"

 _'F-Female?'_

The light disappeared only to be replaced by the sound of rushing air and the sight of a vast and quickly approaching lake. Castle screamed as he crashed hard into the water. Liquid filled the teen's lungs as he desperately tired to swim for the surface, completely unaware of the shadow lurking in the water. Castle broke through with a gasp and slowly swam towards land.

"Where am I?" He asked as he shook over the water and took a look around his surroundings.

"Well," A deep voice behind the newly transformed Vulpix "You're in my territory."

Castle flinched and turned around to see a large and angry Gyarados. He backed up slowly with a nervous laugh "S-Sorry, I didn't know-"

"You're not going to let you get away that easily!" Gyarados growled as a bright light formed in his mouth "Hyper Beam!"

Castle froze as the beam neared him _'Great. I'm going to die as a Pokémon!'_

"Calm yourself, Sea Serpent! How about a Thunderbolt?" A voice cried as a lightning bolt shot out from behind him.

The two attacks countered one another with an explosion. Castle coughed while Gyarados growled and shrank back a little as a Raichu wearing a vest landed on the shoreline along with a heavy set Aggron.

"Are you going to leave or are we going to make you?" Aggron slammed it's fists together which caused a small shockwave.

"Explorer Team.." The large Pokémon muttered.

Castle watched as the Mouse and Iron Armor Pokémon began to laugh.

"You can't be seriously afraid of us!" Raichu laughed.

Gyarados stuttered and blushed brightly "I'm not afraid!" He countered "Everyone's heard of Explorer Team Delta!" The duo typing Pokémon thrashed his tail, sending up a wave of water "Thorn the Delinquent, Dew the Tank, and Shady the Intelligent."

Raichu, was Thorn her name?, flicked her extra long and thin tail and puffed out her chest with pride "I'm a delinquent? Best damn title this side of CloudClan."

"Dew the Tank?" Agg-Dew muttered she crossed her think arms "I guess it's better than 'Dew the Heavy.'"

"Dew! Thorn!" A fast approaching cry sounded as a Psyduck with a Snapback forward facing hat with the name 'Shady' written in it came running up.

 _'That must be Shady.'_ Castle thought as Shady reached them.

The Duck Pokémon panted "You guys didn't have to run on ahead like that!"

Dew turned to face the yellow duck "If we hadn't than this poor Vuplix would've been vaporized, Shady."

Shady frowned "But leaving me behind in the dust..."

'Poor?' Castle sweatdropped.

Gyarados roared "Don't ignore me!" The Atrocious Pokémon fired another Hyper Beam at the quartet.

Castle yelped and waited for the impact, but it never came as Shady used Psychic to move herself and the teen out of the way. Dew threw Thorn into the air and blocked the high powered move with Protect.

"One super powered Thunderbolt coming right up!" Thorn released a dazzling lighting strike that hit the frozen Gyarados dead on.

Castle watched in amazement as the duo typing lit up like a Christmas tree before crashing backwards. Thorn landed on Dew's head and struck a triumphant pose.

"Nailed it!" Thorn leapt off her teammate and landed in front of Castle "You alright?"

The teen nodded "Thanks." He gave a small flinch _'Even my voice is feminine.'_

"Do you live around here?" Shady asked

Castle shook his-err, her head "I kind of just appeared here."

"'Appeared?'" Dew blinked "What do you mean?"

"I was a human before I fell through a portal." She explained which was met with confused looked from the trio "Do you guys not know what a human is?"

"Not even in the slightest." Thorn flicked her tail as she scratched behind her orange head "What's your name, Hun?"

 _'Hun?'_ Castle thought _'Guess I can't go by Castle anymore...Then...'_ She gave a small smile "My name's Cassie."

"Cassie, eh?" The Mouse Pokémon smiled back "Well, Cassie, we're on our way back to our guide. Want to join us?"

"Uh..."

Shady clapped Cassie on the back "Trust us, you'll want to join us. Thorn and Dew run an amazing Bed and Breakfast in town. If you're hungry-"

Dew interrupted "I'll cook you up a mean Figy and Iapapa Berry soup with a cool and refreshing Lemonade!"

"Or I could make you a delicious and sweet Mago Berry ice cream!" Thorn added.

Cassie felt her mouth drool at the sounds of the meals "I'd love to join you!"

Shady smiled "Welcome aboard Team Delta."

The pathway through the forest was short or it would've been if every Pokémon along the way hadn't challenged the team. Cassie quickly realized that anything Thorn couldn't handle could be handled by either Dew or Shady. Although the trio couldn't handle the grass types in their path, Cassie learned to help them when a sneeze caused her to erupt ember from her mouth. Eventually a seaside town came into view and Cassie nearly let out a small gasp as she took in the sight of the town. Pokémon of all varieties roamed the small town as shops of many beautiful colors outlined the countless hills. On top of a large hill in the back stood a tall and large structure in the shape of a Noivern.

"Welcome to CloudClan, Cassie!" Dew exclaimed.

"It's amazing." She replied as a Roselia ran up to them.

"What's up, Rose?" Thorn asked.

"There's been a mishap in the kitchen and something's wrong with the elevator." Rose panted out as she readjusted her glasses.

"Of course there is..." Dew sweatdropped "Shady, you and Cassie go on ahead to Blizzard and Sky. Bruh and I have this."

"Hell yeah, we do!"

The Fox Pokémon watched as the females left "Come on." Shady spoke "If you're going to join then Blizzard and Sky need to meet you."

Cassie nodded and tagged along with the water type up the hilly stairs. The sun had started to set by the time they reached the guide and Cassie was drop dead tired.

'I don't know what's worst, homework or all those stairs.' She thought and followed Shady though the large opening.

Inside the guide was spacious, cool, and nice, unlike the mild heat outside. In the center of the guide sat a female Noivern and Glaceon who were talking to a...Lugia!

"I-Is that-"

"Madam Lugia!" Shady cried with sparkles in her eyes "I didn't know you'd be here!"

The Fresh Snow, Diving, and Sound Wave Pokémon turned to address the pair.

"Shady! And...who's this?" Noivern asked.

"This is Cassie! She wants to joins us! Can she, Blizzard?"

Noivern, Blizzard, stroked her chin in thought "Cassie joining a team such as yours?"

Glaceon gave a smile "I think it'd be nice. Someone other than Shady could help control Thorn and Dew."

Lugia gave a chuckle " They certainly could use the help."

Blizzard approached the fire type and held out her wing/claw "Welcome aboard Cassie."

Cassie took the handshake-pawshake-clawshake?

"Sky!" Blizzard called for the Glaceon "Hook Cassie up with an Explorers Badge and a Friend Bow."

"Right!" Sky exited quickly to the room upstairs.

"So Madam Lugia," Shady spoke "Does your visit mean Kyogre will be here?"

Lugia smiled "Of course. He talks a lot about Thorn." She giggled behind her large wing "You'd think they'd be dating."

"Thorn will be so happy to hear that!"

"Does she still have the Aqua-Monica that he gave her?"

"She wears in everyday."

"Here you are!" Sky yelled from her spot next to Cassie.

The fire type practically jumped out of her fur "You gave me a heart attack!" She yelled at the Fresh Snow Pokémon.

Sky held back a smile as she presented the six tailed fox with a bow and a badge "Have fun!" Was all she said before retreating to one of the back rooms.

Blizzard gave the females a wave goodbye and followed after her co-guidemaster with Lugia trailing behind.

"You must be tired after today." Shady said as they left the guide "Thorn, Dew, and I live in the Bed and Breakfast and we have an extra room."

"A bed sounds heavenly right now..." Cassie answered as she swayed on her paws.

A light drizzle had started to fall while the two talked.

"Kyogre's here." Shady softly spoke "We could use the rain." She quickly started down the steps.

Cassie gave a low groan and followed as well.

"My babe is here!" Cassie could hear Thorn's cry even before they opened the door.

The teen turned Pokémon held back a scream as the door opened to reveal Thorn on top of a large blue and white Pokémon with red stripes and piercing yellow eyes "I-Is that Kyogre?"

Shady nodded "We met him while exploring the Bottomless Sea. Thorn challenged him and beat him, since then he and Thorn have had some sort of odd relationship with each other."

The Fox Pokémon looked at the vest wearing Raichu. She seemed extremely happy as her long tail whipped back and forth; Kyogre gave a hearty laugh which showed off his rows of sharp teeth.

"You're staying the night!" Thorn yelled.

"I was already planning to." He answered with a toothy smile.

Dew stood off in the distance with her arms crossed and a pout on her face.

"Thorn!" Shady called "Where's the key to the suite?"

The electric type pointed to the wall of keys next to where Rose stood behind a desk "Where they always are, Sweetie!"

Shady grabbed the keys with Psychic and departed for the elevator, Cassie tagged along. The water type inserted the key in the bottom of the Keypad which caused the elevator to jerk to life.

"Why does she call you 'Sweetie?'" Cassie asked "And me 'Hun?'"

"She does that from time to time." She answered "You don't have anything to-" She tilted her head "Actually you might have to worry about her..."

"Why?"

"She's a Pansexual, so she might on occasion flirt with you." Shady messed with her hat "I mean, hell, she's 'dating' a genderless Pokémon whose a Legendary."

"What about you?"

"Asexual." Was the answer.

Cassie didn't ask beyond that. The elevator opened on the top floor and a beautifully large room stood before the teen.

"Wow." She gasped and looked around.

"Your bed's in the corner," Shady pointed to the large moss and leave nest next to the window "I've got other stuff to do, so I'll be back later. Make yourself at home!"

Cassie collapsed on the bed as the elevator dinged _'No more school. No more people. No more hearing about any bad or horrible news. I think I'm going to like it here.'_ She thought as she dozed off.


End file.
